Une bataille perdue
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard est perdue mais la guerre n'est pas finie. Hermione est séparée de l'ordre mais avec d'autres amis elle continue à lutter pour la lumière. Batailles, amitié, résistance, morts, début de romance ...
1. Chapter 1: la bataille

Chapitre 1: La bataille

La bataille faisait rage autour de moi mais je ne combattais pas car on m'avait envoyée aider les médicomages peu nombreux qui étaient dépassés par le grand nombre de blessés. J'avais commencé par me battre, les mangemorts étaient moins nombreux que leurs adversaires mais un grand nombre de ces derniers n'étaient que des élèves de Poudlard, sans expérience et n'osant pas tuer, ce que les mangemorts faisaient sans hésiter et même avec un certain plaisir. Les élèves tombaient les uns après les autres, je ne pouvais pas laisser ces enfants mourir à cause des ambitions d'un mage noir, eux qui n'avaient pas encore vécu.

Un jeune troisième année venait de tomber à côté de moi, je lançais alors un sort à son agresseur et j'aidais le malheureux à se relever et l'emmenais à couvert pour le soigner du mieux que je pouvais. Une fois un peu soulagé, je lui ordonnais de rejoindre la salle sur demande et de partir le plus vite possible. Je retournais alors au cœur du combat où ma présence serait nécessaire. Je ne savais pas où aller tellement il y avait de morts et de blessés au sol. Je ressentis une pointe de satisfaction en reconnaissant parmis eux des mangemorts mais je perdis vite cette joie en reconnaissant des visages comme celui de Colin Crivey, Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang parmis les corps sans vies.

Je vis un mouvement sur ma gauche, je m'en approchais. Une petite fille, certainement une première année, nageait dans son sang, les yeux écarquillés de douleur et de peur, tendant une de ses mains vers moi. Les larmes aux yeux je m'agenouillais à côté d'elle en prenant sa petite main froide dans la mienne. Sa blessure était trop grave pour que je ne puisse faire quelque chose pour elle, aussi je restais à ses côtés pour qu'elle ne meurt pas seule dans la boue et son sang au milieu d'autres corps. Je posais sa tête sur mes genoux et caressais ses cheveux tout en luis parlant pour la rassurer. Sa peur diminua, elle me sourit et mourut. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues pour cette pauvre enfant morte durant un combat auquel elle n'aurait pas dû participer, je pleurais pour toutes ces morts inutiles.

Mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse pour aider les autres. Au moment où je relevais la tête je vis un mangemort en face de moi, il leva sa baguette, les yeux écarquillés de peur je pensais que ma dernière heure arrivée alors que je ne pouvais pas me défendre. Il commença à prononcer le sort mortel mais il ne pu le finir car il fut attaqué par une personne hors de mon champ de vision. Le mangemort avait l'air surpris de l'identité de mon défenseur qui prit la parole:

- Tuer des enfants est déjà horrible en soi, mais tuer quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre et s'occupe d'un blessé c'est encore pire ! Je sais que les mangemorts sont là pour massacrer le plus de personnes possible parmis les membres de l'ordre et les Aurors et qu'ils s'attaquent aux enfants pour affaiblir le monde sorcier mais je trouve cela dégueulasse !

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que c'est ton école et que tu connais ces gens. Si nous avions attaqué une autre école tel que Durmstrang tu n'aurais rien dit! Cracha avec hargne le mangemort qui me faisait face.

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder l'autre pour savoir qui il était, sa voix me suffisait pour le reconnaître. Un ton arrogant, une voix traînante qui pendant toute ma scolarité m'avait insulté. En temps normal je ne lui ferais pas confiance mais pour une fois nous étions d'accord sur le même sujet: me garder en vie. Parler pour me défendre ne me serait d'aucune utilité, cela risquait même de le décider à me tuer. Les deux mangemorts se faisaient face, aucun ne bougeait. Quand à moi j'essayais de prendre discrètement ma baguette qui se trouvait juste à côté de mes genoux. Mais celui qui me faisait face avait vu mes mouvements et s'apprêtait à me tuer mais mon défenseur me sauva une nouvelle fois. Le mangemort s'écroula raide mort à quelques mètres de moi. Je me retournais pour remercier l'homme qui venait de me sauver alors que nous étions dans des camps opposés et que nous nous détestions depuis notre rencontre. Il me regarda quelques secondes, se retourna pour partir mais avant cela il me dit:

- Fais attention à toi Granger je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver. Et ne me fait pas regretter mon geste en mourant aujourd'hui, que je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien quand même.

J'étais abasourdie par ses paroles mais quand je voulu lui répondre il était déjà parti. Je repartie donc chercher d'autres blessés à aider, ce qui en soit n'était pas difficile vu le nombre. Partout des corps, du sang, des blessures, des membres arrachés, le feu déclaré à certains endroits, des murs du château démolis, le paysage n'était que désolation. Je m'avançais dans ce décors macabre en cherchant des survivants quand je vis au loin une chevelure rousse, cette personne était en plein combat avec un mangemort. De là où j'étais je ne pouvais pas voir avec précision qui était cette personne, j'étais seulement sûre que ce n'était pas une femme puisque les cheveux étaient trop courts.

Mais qui était-ce? Ron? Fred? George? Charlie? Bill? Il réussit à blesser son adversaire mais ce dernier continua à envoyer un déluge de sorts sur le pauvre roux qui finit par succomber. Je me mis à courir pour le rejoindre, son meurtrier ne m'avait pas vu et s'était retourné. Quand je fus assez proche de lui je lui lançais le sort mortel en plein dos. En temps normal je n'aurais jamais tiré sur quelqu'un qui me tournait le dos mais là la colère et le chagrin m'avaient aveuglée, je voulais seulement abattre celui qui venait de me priver de quelqu'un cher à mon cœur. Ce fût encore pire quand je découvris l'identité de la victime.

Il était sur le dos, le bras gauche plié dans un angle anormal, sa main droite crispée sur sa baguette, ses yeux bleus fixant le ciel. Je m'agenouillais à côté de mon meilleur ami en pleurant. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser sa mort, Ron ce garçon plein de vie, mon meilleur ami depuis 7 ans, l'homme que j'aimais ne pouvait pas être mort. J'étais à la limite de l'hystérie, je pleurais, je criais son prénom, je m'étouffais avec mes sanglots, ma respiration était irrégulière. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes peut-être des heures pour me calmer, je restais prostrée à côté de lui, mes sanglots s'étaient arrêtés faute de larmes.

Puis je finis par me relever, pendant tout le temps que j'avais passé avec lui des dizaines de personnes étaient mortes, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de pleurer pour mon ami alors que d'autres personnes avaient besoin de moi, j'avais déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Sur mon chemin je me rendis vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Très peu de mangemorts étaient morts presque tous les corps étaient ceux des partisans de la lumière. Cela voulait donc dire que la bataille était en notre défaveur. Je devais avoir pleuré plus longtemps que je ne pensais, le combat était terminé et je n'y avais même pas participé. Je ne savais même pas qui avait gagné avec certitude même si je pensais très fortement que les mangemorts étaient victorieux puisqu'il y avait moins de corps masqués et que si l'ordre avait été vainqueur les membres seraient là pour ramasser les corps.

Il fallait que je parte, si un mangemort me trouvait j'étais morte. Je commençais à m'éloigner quand j'entendis un gémissement. Je me stoppais pour localiser la provenance du bruit, peut-être que je pourrais sauver une vie, peut-être même que ce serait un de mes amis. Quand je m'approchais de la personne blessée je faillis faire demi-tour. En effet, devant moi un mangemort était à terre, il ne portait pas de masque et son visage exprimait une souffrance terrible. Sa main droite, pleine de sang était pressée contre son flan, son vêtement déchiré montrait une longue coupure faite par un couteau et non par la magie. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir alors qu'il m'avait sauvée peu de temps avant. S'il m'avait défendu cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, mais alors que faisait-il chez les mangemorts? Pendant que j'hésitais il ne m'avait pas quitté du regard, attendant ma décision.

- Décide-toi Granger, j'ai mal. Soit tu m'achèves et je ne souffre plus soit tu décides de me soigner et je vais souffrir encore plus avant de peut-être guérir. Mais dépêches toi on n'a pas toute la journée, les mangemorts peuvent nous trouver à tout moment et mon sang n'est pas illimité !

Ces paroles me ramenèrent à la réalité et je m'approchais de lui. Malefoy était encore plus pâle que d'habitude mais malgré la douleur il avait gardé sa verve. Il fallait d'abord que je le transporte dans un lieu sûr avant de pouvoir le soigner. Je mis alors mes mains sous ses bras pour pouvoir le relever mais étant plus lourd que moi je ne pouvais pas le faire s'il ne m'aidait pas. Ce fût très long car chaque mouvement était une torture pour lui mais il serrait les dents et continuait à avancer. On aurait pu transplaner directement mais j'avais peur d'être trop faible pour le faire, je ne voulais pas risquer de nous démembrer comme je l'avais fait avec Ron durant notre recherche des horcruxes. Penser à lui me rappela sa mort, mais il ne fallait pas que je pense à lui, je n'avais pas le temps pour ça, je ferais mon deuil plus tard.

Pour le moment il fallait juste que je nous éloigne le plus possible du champ de bataille. Je nous entraînais dans la forêt interdite jusqu'à ce que Malefoy n'ait plus la force de marcher. Je lui demandais alors de rester debout encore quelques instants, le temps qu'il me fallait pour sécuriser le périmètre autour de nous et d'installer la tente comme je le faisais durant notre quête. En effet pour plus de sûreté j'avais gardé mon sac à main contenant tout un nécessaire de survie, en plus de la tente il y avait des médicaments que m'avait fourni les médicomages, des vêtements pour Ron ,Harry et moi, des boites de conserves puisque tout autre nourriture aurait pu pourrir, et des tonnes de livres.

Je revins près de Malefoy une fois la tente prête, il était vraiment très faible car il avait perdu énormément de sang, tant bien que mal je le tirais jusque sous la tente. Une fois qu'il fût allongé sur un des lits je me mis à fouiller dans mon sac pour trouver des anti-douleurs, du désinfectant, une aiguille, du fil et de quoi faire un bandage. A la vue de l'aiguille et du fil Malefoy commença à s'agiter comprenant quelle utilisation j'allais en faire. Je commençais par lui donner une bonne dose d'anti-douleur pour qu'il sente le moins possible ce qui allait suivre. Je n'avais pas besoin de stopper l 'hémorragie, Malefoy l'avait fait de lui même en comprimant la plaie. Les médicaments n'agissaient pas encore complètement quand je me mis à désinfecter la plaie mais Malefoy serra les dents et me laissa faire. En prenant l'aiguille je vis que mes mains tremblées trop pour que je fasse un travail correcte. Je me souvins alors du sort qu'utilisait mme Weasley pour que son pull se tricote tout seul, il suffisait que j'utilise le même pour que l'aiguille recouse la plaie toute seule. Le travail a été vite et bien fait, la cicatrice sera nette. Étant aussi fatigué l'un que l'autre nous allâmes nous coucher sans tarder.


	2. Chapter 2: la conversation

Chapitre 2: la conversation.

Le lendemain je décidais qu'il était temps que nous discutions, je le laissais finir son petit déjeuner avant de l'interroger. Je ne savais pas par quoi commençais ni quoi lui demander, j'avais peur que notre conversation tourne mal. Il interrompit mes réflexions:

- Vas-y Granger, tu meurs d'envie de me poser des questions. Tu n'es pas une miss je sais tout pour rien, tu détestes ne pas comprendre quelque chose et là c'est mon comportement qui te pose problème.

- C'est vrai, commençais-je. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu m'as sauvé alors que tu es un mangemort et que tu me détestes à cause de mon statut de sang-de-bourbe.

- Ton problème Granger c'est que tu me prends pour le grand méchant de l'histoire. Tu penses que moi le petit aristo sang pur arrogant et sûr de lui a eu le choix !

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Chacun a choisi son camp. Et toi tu as préféré le camp du mage noir plutôt que de nous rejoindre dans l'ordre du phénix, et à cause de quoi? Ta haine pour Harry Potter !

Il éclata de rire, un rire froid et me regarda avec mépris.

- Tu as vraiment l'air de croire ce que tu dis. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, je suis programmé depuis ma naissance! Mon père m'a élevé dans la haine des moldus, le culte de notre sang et le respect du Lord noir. Au début je croyais ce qu'il me disait, en plus je ne craignais rien puisque Potter avait neutralisé le maître, j'étais un petit prince pourri gâté. Puis il est revenu, ma vie a changée. Mon père, cet homme que je pensais puissant et fier, est devenu un vulgaire laquais soumis. Il m'avait élevé pour que j'ai une haute estime de moi et maintenant il me demandait de devenir docile et obéissant. Quand mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban le Lord a voulu que je lui prouve ma loyauté. Je devais tuer Dumbledore. Crois moi j'ai essayé, mais j'ai échoué à le faire indirectement. Il fallait que je l'affronte face à face. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'assassiner, il ne m'avait rien fait, il avait même essayé de m'aider. Mais c'était sa vie ou la mienne et celle de ma famille. Heureusement Sévérus est venu à mon secours. Ma vie était sauve mais je n'étais pas à ma place avec les mangemorts, je ne ressens aucun plaisir à tuer et en y réfléchissant je me suis rendu compte que j'étais indifférent aux moldus, peu m'importe qu'ils vivent ou non mais je ne pense pas qu'ils méritent la mort de cette façon. Et comme l'a dit le mangemort que j'ai tué devant toi je ne supporte pas qu'ils s'en prennent à mon école. Même si je n'apprécie pas tous les élèves je ne tolère pas qu'ils les tuent, la plupart sont trop jeunes pour se défendre correctement, ils ne connaissent même pas les enjeux de cette guerre, les mangemorts les tuent alors qu'ils ne font parti d'aucun camp, ils tuent juste des innocents !

Je fus étonnée de ses révélations, je ne pensais pas que Malefoy pouvait avoir un avis différent de celui de son père.

- En fait tu n'es pas le petit con arrogant, prétentieux et sans cœur que je pensais que tu étais, dis-je en rigolant. Enfin si mais tu as quand même une conscience.

Je redevins sérieuse en lui demandant:

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as sauvé?

- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé parce que je pensais que tu étais une élève innocente et sans défense comme les plus jeunes. Au contraire, toi tu as fait ton choix, tu t'es engagée dans l'ordre du phénix, tu comprends cette guerre, tu es capable de tuer. Je t'ai aidé parce que tu ne pouvais pas te défendre toute seule, tu t'étais rendu vulnérable en veillant cette petite, ce qui est stupide et en même temps généreux, typiquement gryffondorien. Et en même temps quelle fin stupide pour la meilleure élève de Poudlard, mourir sans pouvoir utiliser un des nombreux sorts que tu connais !

A cette phrase un sourire malicieux flotta sur ses lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en faire autant en pensant à l'ironie de la situation.

- Alors je dois te remercier pour m'avoir évité une telle honte et accessoirement la vie et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que dès le début tu avais prévue retourner ta veste n'est-ce pas? C'est ta façon de désobéir à ton père, d'affirmer ce que tu penses, de te prouver à toi-même et aux autres que tu n'es pas si mauvais que tout le monde pense.

- J'ai enfin fait un choix qui ne dépendait que de moi, je n'ai pas suivit les ordres de quelqu'un, je n'ai pas respecté l'éducation que m'a donné mon père, j'ai pris mes responsabilités et j'ai fait ce qui me paraissait être juste. Ca fait du bien, dit-il en souriant.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence avant que Malefoy ne reprenne la parole:

- Et toi, pourquoi m'as-tu soigné? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir, personne n'aurait rien su, tu n'avais de compte à rendre à personne. Les gens auraient simplement pensé que j'étais mort après un combat.

- Si quelqu'un l'aurait su : moi. Si je t'avais laissé là-bas alors que tu venais de me sauver je n'aurais pas pu me le pardonner. Peut-être pas sur le moment, mais plus tard je n'aurais pas eu la conscience tranquille. Cela n'aurait pas été correcte de ma part. C'est en quelque sort ma façon de te remercier: une vie pour une vie. Si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé alors toi aussi tu serais mort.

- Oh, non ! Si je l'avais laissé te tuer je n'aurais pas été blessé. C'est ma tante Bellatrix qui m'a poignardé. Elle m'avait vu tuer le mangemort et t'épargner alors elle est venue me voir, elle m'a traité de faible, de traître et d'espion. Elle ne m'a pas tué d'un sort par égard pour ma mère mais aussi pour que je souffre. Et avant de partir elle a ajouté que soit je mourrais d'hémorragie soit qu'un membre de l'ordre me tomberait dessus et que lui ne serait pas aussi clément que je l'avais été avec toi. Je suis heureux qu'elle se soit trompée.

- Je sais pas si je dois m'excuser ou non de t'avoir attiré des ennuis.

- Non, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Je ne regrette rien, j'ai enfin agit par moi-même. Si elle ne m'avait pas vu je serais sûrement reparti avec eux, j'aurais été obligé de faire des choses qui ne me plaisaient pas. Bon c'est sûr que maintenant je suis en danger car s'ils me voient je ne donne pas cher de ma peau !

- On est dans le même bateau je te signale ! C'est pour ça que je vais te proposer quelque chose de complètement fou. Puisqu'on s'est mutuellement sauvé la vie et qu'on risque les mêmes dangers je te propose de repartir de zéro, de commencer une nouvelle relation dans laquelle nous ne nous agresserions pas à chaque fois que nous nous voyons. C'est sûr que se sera pas forcément facile tout le temps de nous supporter et qu'on ne peut pas oublier le passé mais pour notre survie ce serait bien qu'on essaie. Qu'en penses-tu?

- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix non plus ! Comme tu l'as dit c'est notre seul moyen de nous en sortir vivant, il faut que nous nous entraidons. Je dis pas que ce sera toujours rose, facile et qu'il n'y aura pas quelques disputes vu nos caractères mais ça aurait pu être pire. J'aurais pu tomber sur Potter ou Weasley.

Malefoy comprit bien vite qu'il avait fait une connerie mais il ne savait pas à quel point. Ma bonne humeur disparue bien vite et des larmes remplirent mes yeux.

- Fais pas cette tête Granger, c'était pour rire. Et tu les reverras bientôt tes amis.

A ces mots mes larmes se mirent à couler. Je réussis cependant à parler:

- Non, Malefoy, tu te trompes. Je ne reverrais jamais Ron, il est mort sous mes yeux. Quand à Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il ait survécu. Je suis certaine que les mangemorts ont gagné, il y avait trop de cadavres de leurs opposants et pas assez des leurs ! Et s'ils ont vaincu c'est qu'Harry est mort.

Mes sanglots repartirent de plus bel, je ne me maîtrisais plus, la douleur était trop forte. Malefoy ne savait pas quoi faire pour me calmer. Il finit par me tirer dans ses bras, me berçant lentement pour m'apaiser, il me murmurait qu'il était désolé et je me raccrochais encore plus à sa chemise. Nous sommes restés un long moment ainsi, même après que je me sois arrêté de pleurer.

- Je suis désolé Granger, je ne savais pas. Je pensais que vous vous étiez seulement perdu de vue. Mais je suis sûr que Potter est encore en vie. C'est sûr que s'il avait été seul il se serait battu jusqu'à la mort face à Voldemort mais heureusement il n'était pas seul, les autres membres de l'ordre l'ont sûrement obligé à partir. Réfléchis, Potter est le symbole de la révolution, l'ordre a besoin de lui, ils ont intérêt à le garder en vie. Tant qu'il vivra il motivera le peuple, il est le leader de la lutte contre les mangemorts. Si Potter meurt les gens seront résignés à leur sort, ils penseront que personne ne peut s'opposer au mage noir alors ils lui obéiront. Pour eux seul Potter peut le vaincre, ils ne pensent pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le faire et ils oublient que Potter n'est pas seul, il a plein de personnes autour de lui, prêtes à se sacrifier pour que le bien l'emporte. Pour eux la paix ne peut venir que des actes d'un adolescent !

Grâce à ses paroles Malefoy m'avait rassuré. Certes nous avions perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre, j'avais perdu Ron mais il me restait Harry et d'autres amis.


	3. Chapter 3: la rencontre

petit message de l'auteure: merci à Arya Destiny pour son commentaire, pour éviter que ce genre de faute ne se reproduise j'ai relu et corrigé les autres chapitres ( au maximum mais il doit quand même rester quelques fautes qui sont passées à la trappe).

J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3: la rencontre.

Après notre discussion nous avons décidé de quitter les lieux. N'importe qui pourrait nous trouver bien que j'ai protégé le secteur, une personne seule ne pourrait rien nous faire mais un groupe de mangemorts pouvait toujours découvrir notre cachette et là nous serions morts. Pendant plusieurs jours nous changions de lieu tous les jours comme Harry, Ron et moi le faisions pendant notre quête des horcruxes. Nous attendions de reprendre des forces et que la blessure de Malefoy soit guérie avant de chercher à rallier l'ordre du phénix. Un soir je décidais que nous passerions la nuit dans la forêt proche du Terrier. Sachant que j'en avais besoin pour me sentir mieux Malefoy accepta. Pendant qu'il installait les sorts de protection je cherchais une trouée dans les arbres par laquelle je pourrai voir la maison.

Je fus déçue, les lumières étaient éteintes, il n'y avait pas de fumée sortant de la cheminée, la maison était déserte. Je tentais de me rassurer en me disant que c'était normal, ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux puisque les mangemorts savaient où ils habitaient, ils avaient du rejoindre le QG de l'ordre, ils étaient en sécurité. Voilà ce que je me disais en revenant vers Malefoy. Ma réaction quand je le vis avec un grand noir fût rapide, je dégainais ma baguette et la pointais dans la direction du type en question. Mais Malefoy intervint en se mettant entre ma baguette et ma cible.

- Alors comme ça Malefoy tu profites que je m'absente quelques minutes pour faire venir ici un de tes amis mangemorts. J'ai vraiment été stupide de te faire confiance, disais-je.

- Granger tu te trompes. Range ta baguette avant de blesser bêtement quelqu'un, m'ordonna Malefoy.

- Mais bien sûr, comme ça se sera plus facile de me tuer !

- Tu es trop têtue Granger. Et si j'avais voulu te tuer je n'avais qu'à laisser l'autre mangemort le faire ou alors pendant ton sommeil. Tu n'as pas reconnu Blaise n'est-ce pas?

- Comment veux-tu que je reconnaisse qui que ce soit alors que tu es devant lui ! m'exclamais-je.

- Mais temps que tu n'auras pas rangé ta baguette je ne bougerais pas sinon tu vas le tuer. Et ça m'embêterais beaucoup que tu tues mon meilleur ami.

- Jetez vos baguettes tous les deux et après on verra.

Malefoy le fit sans hésiter et fit signe à son ami d'en faire autant. Je me rapprochais d'eux et pris leurs baguettes, ensuite j'abaissais la mienne mais je la gardais prête à l'emploi au cas ou. Malefoy se décala alors pour que je puisse voir l'homme derrière lui. Effectivement il n'avait pas menti, le grand black face à moi était bien Blaise Zabini. Mais je restais méfiante, la plupart des serpentards étaient devenus des mangemorts comme Malefoy, Zabini pouvait en faire parti.

- Montre-moi ton bras Zabini, demandais-je ou plutôt ordonnais-je.

Il remonta sa manche sans rechigner, son bras était vierge de tout tatouage. Malefoy me dit alors avec ironie:

- Mais ça ne prouve rien Granger. Regarde, moi j'ai la marque tout comme Severus Rogue pourtant on est du bon côté, Blaise peut très bien être un mangemort et ne pas avoir de marque.

- Heu, Drago je ne crois pas que tu m'aides en disant ça, intervint Zabini.

- Oui tu as raison mais je voulais montrer à miss je sais tout que justement il y a des choses qu'elle ne sait pas.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Malefoy, à moins que tu n'apprécies que je t'appelle la Fouine?

Il fit la grimace mais ne répliqua pas.

- Que fais-tu ici Zabini?

- La même chose que toi je pense. Je suis venu ici pour les Weasley mais depuis deux jours que je suis là personne n'est venu dans cette maison.

- Et que voulais-tu aux Weasley? Demanda Malefoy.

- Grâce à eux j'aurais pu rejoindre l'ordre, expliqua Zabini.

- S'ils ne t'avaient pas descendu avant, répliquais-je en souriant.

- Je croyais que tu voulais rester neutre dans cette guerre, voir quitter le pays, déclara Malefoy.

- C'était le cas. Mais mon père a rejoint le tien, il voulait que je le suive mais j'ai refusé et je suis parti. Je ne comptais pas rejoindre l'ordre pour autant mais il y a trois jours je suis allé à Poudlard. J'ai été frappé par les horreurs qu 'ils ont fait là-bas, le château a moitié détruit et surtout les cadavres partout, des adultes mais surtout beaucoup d'enfants. Et c'est là que j'ai pris conscience que si personne ne l'arrêtait ce serait le monde qui serait comme cela, à feu et à sang. Alors je suis venu ici en espérant rencontrer un des Weasley.

- Jolie histoire, mais qui me dit que c'est la vérité? Tu pourrais très bien être un mangemort qui a pris l'apparence de Zabini, l'accusais-je.

- Qui je suis, Drago pourra le confirmer avec des questions. Et pourquoi donc un mangemort aurait pris du polynectar pour être moi? Ce n'est pas la meilleure couverture possible.

- Blaise dis-moi … heu je sais pas quoi lui demander Granger … à si j'y suis, ça seul Blaise est au courant. Qui est la première personne que j'ai embrassé?

- C'était durant notre cinquième année, une poufsouffle mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom, répondit Zabini.

- C'est exact. Moi non plus je ne me souviens pas d'elle, déclara Malefoy en souriant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et Zabini avait l'air amusé, je décidais une fois de plus de faire confiance à Malefoy. Je leur tendis leurs baguettes et je rentrais sous la tente. Ils me suivirent et s'installèrent à la table pour discuter, Zabini commença par demander pourquoi nous étions ensemble, Malefoy lui raconta alors la suite des événements qui nous avaient mené ici. Connaissant déjà cette histoire je pris un livre et m 'installais dans un fauteuil.

Mais j'étais distraite, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ma lecture à cause de mes pensées. Avais-je fait le bon choix en acceptant Zabini? Où étaient les autres? Étaient-ils en danger? En regardant Malefoy je vis à quel point il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ami et cela me fit penser à Ron et Harry. Je me rappelais tous nos bons moments ensemble, nos bêtises, les combats durant lesquels nous épaulions Harry, notre quête des horcruxes. Est-ce que Nagini a été tué? Il fallait absolument que je le sache!

- Les gars, désolée de vous déranger mais j'ai une question très importante. Avez-vous vu Nagini pendant le combat? Le serpent est-il toujours en vie?

- Je ne sais pas Granger. Mais quelle importance, ce n'est qu'une bestiole, répondit Malefoy.

- Oh non, c'est bien plus que ça, déclarais-je.

- De quoi parles-tu? Demanda Zabini.

Pouvais-je leur dire? Pouvais-je leur faire confiance? Mon regard passait de l'un à l'autre sans que je n'arrive à me décider.

- Raconte-nous Granger. On est de ton côté je te rappelle. Tout comme toi on veut rejoindre l'ordre, déclara Malefoy.

- D'accord. Mais ce que je vais vous dire est très important et secret, il faut que vous me promettiez de ne rien dire à personne.

Ils promirent et je me lançais dans mon récit.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des horcruxes? Ils me firent signe que non et je repris. C'est de la très haute magie noire. Un horcruxe est un fragment d'âme d'un sorcier. Pour séparer son âme en deux le sorcier doit d'abord tuer une personne.

- Mais quel est l'intérêt de morceler son âme? Demanda Zabini.

- Un morceau d'âme reste en toi, le deuxième tu peux le cacher. Même si l'on tue ton corps tu ne meurs pas complètement puisqu'il te reste un morceau d'âme. Les horcruxes sont ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'immortalité.

- Oh je crois que je viens de comprendre Granger, intervint Malefoy. Voldemort a coupé son âme en deux, c'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas mort quand le sort mortel lancé contre Potter s'est retourné contre lui.

- Exact Malefoy. Mais il n'a pas coupé son âme en deux mais en sept.

A la grimace de dégoût qu'ils affichaient tous les deux je compris qu'ils avaient saisit l'horreur de la chose. Je continuais mon explication.

- Toute l'année dernière Harry, Ron et moi sommes partis à la recherche des horcruxes pour les détruire car Voldemort ne peut pas mourir temps qu'il lui reste des horcruxes.

- Et vous en avez trouvé? Demanda Malefoy intéressé.

- Durant notre deuxième année Harry en a détruit un, c'était un journal intime. Durant notre sixième année Dumbledore a détruit la bague de Salazar Serpentard qui en contenait un. Puis Harry, Ron et moi avons trouvé le médaillon de Serpentard, Ron l'a fendu grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor. Nous savions qu'il avait utilisé un autre objet appartenant aux fondateurs. Nous avons récupéré la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle à Gringotts et je l'ai détruite grâce à un crochet de basilic comme pour le journal intime. Il ne nous restait qu'à trouver le diadème de Serdaigle, Harry se souvenait qu'il l'avait vu dans la salle sur demande. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Harry pendant la bataille il m'a dit que le diadème avait été détruit par le feudeymon créé par Crabbe. Le dernier horcruxe n'est autre que Nagini, son serpent.

- Wahou ! Je ne sais pas si elle a été tuée mais je sais qu'elle était présente, je l'ai vu suivre son maître à notre arrivée au château, déclara Malefoy.

- Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a tué. Après tout elle a du attaquer et quelqu'un l'a tué pour se défendre, déclara Zabini.

Je voulais le croire mais j'avais peur de me faire de faux espoirs et d'être déçue si ce n'était pas le cas. A près avoir discuté de cela encore quelques minutes je décidais d'aller me coucher, les garçons en firent autant peu de temps après.


	4. Chapter 4: nouvelles du monde sorcier

Chapitre 4: nouvelles du monde sorcier.

Le lendemain une mauvaise nouvelle nous attendait à notre réveil. La blessure de Malefoy s'était infectée, il avait besoin de vrais soins fait par un médicomage. Nous avons rangé la tente puis nous avons transplané pour nous rapprocher de la ville. Mais il fallait que nous nous déguisions, en tant que meilleure amie d'Harry Potter j'étais une bonne cible pour les mangemorts, de même pour Malefoy qui était un traître. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer alors Zabini resta près de lui, à quelques mètres de la ville, caché derrière un buisson. Je partis donc seule en repérage dan la ville.

Les rues étaient désertes, la plupart des magasins étaient fermés, la ville semblait avoir été abandonnée. Je décidais de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre les garçons et aller dans une autre ville quand je trouvais un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier datant de la veille. Je le ramassais et me cachais dans une ruelle pour le lire. En première page on pouvait voir une photo de Voldemort assis derrière le bureau du ministre de la magie, le titre était « Le nouveau ministre prend ses fonctions ». Je parcourais rapidement l'article qui s'étalait sur deux pages, il était écrit que suite à la démission du premier ministre Voldemort s'était proposé comme remplaçant.

Suite à cette annonce, il était rédigé les nouvelles lois venant d'être votées : les sorciers nés-moldus devaient se présenter au ministère où leurs baguettes seraient détruites, les membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient présentés comme de dangereux criminels, des terroristes, toute personne donnant des renseignements sur eux toucherait une récompense et toute personne vue en compagnie d'un de ces criminels serait envoyée à azkaban. Il était ensuite annoncé que Bellatrix Lestrange était la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard suite à la disparition de Severus Rogue. Le fait de penser qu'à la rentrée des enfants allaient être à sa merci me fit frissonner de dégoût et de peur. Qu'allaient-ils devenir?

Il était ensuite déclaré que seuls les enfants de sang-purs seraient acceptés à Poudlard, les sang-mélés quant à eux devraient suivre des cours de base, puis ils seraient évalués et devraient trouver un travail. La liste des lois se poursuivait ainsi sur plusieurs lignes. La page quatre quant à elle était remplie par les noms des victimes de la bataille, en haut se situait les noms des mangemorts que l'on qualifiait de soldats oeuvrant pour la paix sauvagement assassinés par des hors-la-loi dont les noms venaient ensuite, ainsi sur des dizaines et des dizaines de lignes apparaissaient les noms des membres de l'ordre et des élèves de Poudlard.

J'étais révoltée de voir comment ils avaient modifié l'histoire en leur faveur. Je parcourais la liste des morts fébrilement, à la recherche de noms que je connaissais. En plus de Ron il y avait Fred, Seamus, Thonks, Colin Crevey et son petit frère Denis, Hannah Abbot, Justin Flinch-Fletcher, Cho Chang, le professeur Chourave … J'allais sortir de la ruelle dans laquelle j'étais pour rejoindre Malefoy et Zabini quand deux mangemorts passèrent dans la rue principale. Au lieu de poursuivre leur chemin ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant ma ruelle, heureusement que j'étais encore dans l'ombre. Je tendis l'oreille, peut-être que j'apprendrais quelque chose.

- Tu savais que le fils Malefoy avait déserté? Demanda le premier mangemort.

- Oui. Et j'ai entendu Bellatrix dire que ça ne l'étonnée pas car pendant la bataille elle l'a vu aider une sang-de-bourbe.

- Pas possible ! J'aurais adoré voir la tête de Lucius quand il a appris la nouvelle, s'esclaffa le premier.

- J'espère pour lui qu'il s'est bien planqué parce que si le maître ou un membre de sa famille lui tombe dessus il est foutu, ajouta l'autre.

- Je pense que le maître ne va pas tarder à lancer une nouvelle offensive contre l'ordre, tu crois que …

Je n'entendis pas la suite car ils avaient repris leur promenade. J'attendis encore un peu avant de sortir de ma cachette pour être sûre qu'ils étaient déjà loin. Je me dépêchais alors de rejoindre les deux serpentards qui m'attendaient. Arrivée à côté d'eux nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot et je nous fis transplaner. Une fois à l'abri je leur tendis le journal, sécurisais les lieux et installais la tente pendant qu'ils le lisaient. Je fis ensuite s'allonger Malefoy qui était très faible puis je le laissais lire la gazette tranquillement avec Zabini. De temps à autre ils pointaient du doigt un nom dans la liste des morts, il devait également y avoir certains de leurs amis même si je n'y avais pas fait attention.

Ensuite je leur racontais la conversation entre les deux mangemorts, ils n'en furent pas surpris, Malefoy ajouta même que de toute façon bientôt il n'aurait plus rien à craindre des mangemorts puisqu'il serait mort à cause d'une stupide infection. A ces mots Zabini s'approcha de son ami et défit le bandage pour voir à quoi ressemblait la blessure. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau, la plaie était toute gonflée, rouge et du pue en sortait. Il fallait impérativement que nous trouvions un médecin, c'est à cette pensée que j'eu une très bonne idée.

- Malefoy n'est pas obligé de voir un médicomage, déclarais-je.

- Mais bien sûr, tu crois vraiment que sa blessure va guérir toute seule? Je te croyais intelligente pourtant, répondit Zabini avec ironie.

- Laisse moi finir ! m'exclamais-je avant de poursuivre. Il peut très bien voir un médecin moldu. Au moins dans le Londres moldu nous sommes sûrs de ne pas rencontrer de mangemorts ou de nous faire démasquer, déclarais-je fière de moi.

Les garçons finirent par reconnaître que je n'avais pas tort, nous transplanâmes donc directement dans le Londres moldu.


	5. Chapter 5: retrouvailles

Chapitre 5 : retrouvailles.

Nous n'avions pas changé nos apparences puisque nous ne pensions pas croiser quelqu'un que nous connaissions dans le Londres moldu. J'étais la seule de nous trois à connaître cette partie de Londres, Malefoy et Zabini n'avaient jamais eu le droit de parcourir ces rues. Malefoy étant vraiment mal en point j'avais directement transplané à côté d'un hôpital.

- Surtout Malefoy, quoi que dise le médecin tu le fais, s'il te dit qu'il faut que tu restes à l'hôpital quelques jours, tu restes sans protester, s'il te dit qu'il faut que tu passes des examens tu le fais, lui dis-je en dernier conseil.

- Et je justifie comment ma blessure? me demanda-t-il.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. On va dire que c'est un membre d'un gang qui t'a fait ça. Tu es allé à l'hôpital une première fois, ils t'ont recousu mais après ça c'est infecté mais tu n'as pas voulu retourner à l'hôpital, c'est nous tes amis qui t'avons traîné ici pour ton bien. Ca te va comme histoire?

- Oui. Mais si nous sommes amis il va falloir que tu nous appelles par nos prénoms Hermione, dit Malefoy en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Mais bien sûr mon cher Drago.

Par chance les médecins ne posèrent pas trop de questions mais il fallait que Drago reste un jour ou deux à l'hôpital pour être sur que tout aille bien, que l'infection disparaissait grâce aux médicaments et que la plaie se refermait correctement. Blaise et moi sommes donc allé dans un petit hôtel à deux rues de l'hôpital, nous retrouvant seuls nous avons parlé.

- Dis-moi Zab… Blaise, tu es le meilleur ami de Drago, tu le connaissais avant Poudlard? Il a toujours été le gars froid et méprisant que j'ai connu à l'école?

- On se connaît depuis tout petit, nos pères étaient amis alors on se voyait souvent. J'ai jamais connu le garçon que tu me décris, mais ce que les gens de Poudlard voyaient c'était un masque, pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Moi je le voyais tel qu'il est pour de vrai puisque je l'ai connu avant qu'il ne se cache sous ce masque.

- Et pourquoi portait-il ce masque? demandais-je curieuse.

- A cause de son éducation. Le masque c'était pour être comme son père voulait : il ne fallait pas qu'il devienne ami avec des nés-moldus alors en les insultants il était sûr de ne pas se faire approcher. Il devait être le meilleur élève de son année mais tu étais là, à chaque fois qu'il revenait chez lui pendant les vacances son père le frappait pour cela. Mais ce n'est que des exemples, la liste est longue. Maintenant qu'il a désobéit à son père il est enfin libre et peut redevenir lui-même.

- Tu as eu la même éducation que lui?

- Non, mes parents ne sont pas aussi stricts et sévères que les siens. Je pense que la différence vient du fait que son père était déjà un mangemort alors il a éduqué son fils pour qu'il en devienne un à son tour. Et toi Hermione, ton enfance?

- Mes parents ont toujours été gentils et attentionnés et ils le sont restés quand ils ont appris que j'étais une sorcière. Au début ils ont eu un peu de mal mais ils se sont vite repris, je me souviens que la première année ils avaient peur de me laisser partir seule vers un monde inconnu dont ils ne faisaient pas parti. Mais moi 'étais heureuse, je me sentais fière d'être une sorcière. Et puis changer d'école me plaisait car à l'école primaire je n'avais pas d'amis et là j'avais une chance de repartir à zéro et je voulais tout apprendre de ce nouveau monde.

- C'est comme ça que tu es devenue miss je sais tout !

- Oui. Dès que j'ai acheté mes livres de cours je les ai dévorés, pour moi ce n'était pas un devoir, n'étant pas née dans ce monde je lisais les livres d 'histoire de la magie comme des romans, les manuels de défense contre les forces du mal comme des livres de science-fiction. Ce qui pour vous était normal était pour moi tout nouveau et tellement incroyable. Je voulais en apprendre le plus possible sur ce monde étrange et être prête à toutes éventualités.

Cette discussion se termina tard cette nuit là, plus je passais de temps avec Blaise plus je l'appréciais et ne regrettais pas de l'avoir laissé venir avec nous. Grâce à mes conversations avec Blaise et Drago je comprenais mieux les serpentards en général ainsi que leur comportement durant notre scolarité.

Le lendemain nous allâmes voir Drago pour nous informer de son état de santé en espérant qu 'il se soit comporté correctement avec le personnel médical. Il avait déjà meilleure mine après seulement une journée, d'après le médecin il pourrait sortir le lendemain, une fois que la cicatrisation aurait bien commencée.

- Ha vous voilà enfin ! Dites-moi que je peux sortir aujourd'hui, supplia Drago, j'en peux plus.

- Non Drago. Tu restes encore, le médecin nous a dit que tu pourrais sortir demain, l'informa Blaise.

- Et de quoi te plains-tu? Tu dois être chouchouté ici et en plus tu es à l'abri, lui rétorquai-je.

- La liste des choses dont je peux me plaindre est longue ! La bouffe est dégueulasse, le lit n'est pas confortable, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ma baguette et j'ai super mal ! Je ne sais pas comment font les moldus pour supporter cela, grâce à un médicomage ma blessure aurait été soignée avec une potion certes horrible mais efficace alors que le traitement que me donnent les infirmières ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mal dès que je fais un mouvement !

Suite à cette longue tirade il nous fallut quelques instants à Blaise et moi pour nous remettre de notre fou rire. L'entendre se plaindre pour des détails alors qu'il avait passé plusieurs jours avec une blessure infectée sous une tente sans broncher était hilarant, surtout le ton de petit garçon malheureux qu'il avait employé sans s'en rendre compte.

Nous passâmes deux bonnes heures avec lui avant de nous décider à rentrer à l'hôtel, Drago commença par nous demander de rester encore un peu puis il nous supplia mais voyant que cela ne marchait pas il finit par lancer des malédictions toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres et en nous traitant de tous les noms car nous étions d'après lui que des lâcheurs, des faux amis qui ne voulaient que son malheur etc.

Arrivée dans la rue nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de rire à nouveau, ce qui nous fit du bien puisqu'en ces temps de guerre nous n'avions pas beaucoup l'occasion de nous amuser. C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis mon prénom, d'instinct je posais ma main sur ma baguette, je sentis que Blaise en faisait autant à côté de moi et je relevais la tête. Devant moi se tenait un grand black à la coupe afro, il avait l'air étonné de me voir mais me sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Blaise. A ce moment son regard passa à nouveau sur moi mais toute amitié avait quitté ses traits et sa main attrapa sa baguette quand il me dit:

- Je te croyais morte Hermione mais j'aurai préféré que ce soit le cas plutôt que de m'apercevoir que tu avais changé de camps ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça?

- Dean, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, me défendis-je. Viens avec nous dans une rue moins fréquentée par les moldus que celle-là et je t'expliquerai tout.

- Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour un crétin ou quoi? Comme si j'allais suivre deux mangemorts pour me faire tuer dans une petite ruelle, déclara Dean Thomas.

- Que dois-je faire pour que tu me crois et acceptes de m 'écouter? Lui demandais-je, j'étais prête à tout pour qu'il reste avec nous.

- Donnez-moi tous les deux vos baguettes et ensuite je vous suivrai, déclara-t-il après y avoir réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

Je m'exécutais sans discuter mais ce n'était pas le cas de Blaise.

- Donne-lui ta baguette, ordonnais-je à Blaise.

- Qui peut m'assurer que c'est bien lui en face de nous? Il peut très bien être un mangemort ayant pris du polynectar, se transformant en gryffondor car il est sûr que n'importe qui pourrait lui faire confiance sous ce déguisement, me demanda-t-il.

- Mais enfin Blaise il nous a lui-même pris pour des mangemorts il ne peut pas en être un.

- C'est peut-être une ruse. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, attendons une heure ici pour être sûr, me répondis Blaise.

J'étais persuadée que j'avais le vrai Dean en face de moi mais pour faire plaisir à Blaise j'acceptais d'attendre, juste au cas ou. L'heure me parut très longue, nous nous regardions en chiens de faïence, personne ne bougeait, l'air était rempli d'animosité entre les deux garçons. Mais la méfiance de Blaise pris fin quand je lui ai dit que l'heure était passée. Tout son comportement changea: il se détendit, il abandonna sa posture de combat, ses yeux arrêtèrent de lancer des éclairs et il fit même un léger sourire quand il donna sa baguette. Dean nous fit signe de passer les premiers ainsi il pouvait toujours nous surveiller et nous menacer de sa baguette.

- Maintenant expliquez-vous ! ordonna Dean que je reconnaissais à peine dans sa façon d'être.

Alors je lui expliquais tout, comment Drago m'avait sauvé, la mort de Ron, Drago blessé, pourquoi je l'avais emmené avec moi, comment nous avions rencontré Blaise et ce que nous faisions ici. Au début Dean eut du mal à croire que Blaise et Drago n'étaient pas des mangemorts mais à la fin il posa des questions à Blaise, elles étaient similaires à celles que je lui avais posé quelques jours plus tôt, et il finit par croire notre récit. Il nous rendit nos baguettes et me serra dans ses bras à mon plus grand étonnement en me disant:

- Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé Hermione et je suis vraiment soulagé que tu ne sois pas une adversaire.

- Je suis heureuse aussi, j'étais tellement inquiète pour vous tous, lui répondis-je. Je les aime bien ces deux serpentards mais je dois bien avouer que je me sentais un peu seule, pas assez de gryffondors à mon goût.

A cette remarque mes deux amis sourirent puis je repris la parole:

- J'ai très envie d'écouter ton histoire mais je préférerai que ce soit ailleurs genre un café, ça vous va?

Ils acquiescèrent et nous quittâmes la ruelle de nos retrouvailles.


	6. Chapter 6: contact avec l'ordre

Chapitre 6 : contact avec l'ordre.

Nous sommes allés dans un petit café peu fréquenté au bout de la rue, une fois nos commandes arrivées et la serveuse éloignée, Dean commença à nous raconter ce qu'il avait vécu.

- Lors de la bataille je devais aider les plus jeunes à s'enfuir par la salle sur demande. Au début tout se passa très bien puis aux environs de mon cinquième aller-retour des mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus. J'ai ordonné aux enfants de partir pendant que je retenais les deux mangemorts. Ces derniers ont rigolé alors j'ai attaqué celui qui était le plus proche de moi. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre puisque je réussi à le toucher avec un sort de sectum sempra qu'Harry m'avait appris. Le deuxième m'a alors attaqué avec un doloris pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité mais Rémus Lupin est arrivé et il a tué mon bourreau. Il s'est assuré que j'allais bien puis il est reparti combattre. Je suis resté quelques minutes assis pour reprendre mes esprits, à côté de moi le mangemort agonisait à cause de son hémorragie, il baignait dans son sang qui sortait d'une multitude de plaies.

- Dean, s'il te plait évite les détails.

- Excuse-moi Hermione, c'était inconscient. Une fois remis je suis reparti me battre, j'étais au cœur de la bataille dans la grande salle. Je luttais contre un mangemort quand Voldemort est arrivé, son énorme serpent à sa suite.

- Est-ce que le serpent a été tué? Lui demandais-je avec impatience.

- Oui par Neville car à son arrivée le serpent a étouffé le petit frère de Colin Crivey qui était blessé au sol. Neville était fou de rage, l'épée de Gryffondor est apparue dans ses mains et il a décapité le serpent. Voldemort a hurlé, il allait s'attaquer à Neville mais le professeur Chourave s'est interposée, elle a pris le sort de plein fouet et elle est morte avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Ensuite Harry s'est approché et dès qu'il l'a vu Voldemort en a oublié le reste. Le combat a durée longtemps puis à la suite d'un doloris Harry ne s'est pas relevé, Voldemort a éclaté de rire puis il a dit que maintenant l'Angleterre était à lui, ensuite il a disparu et les mangemorts en ont fait autant. Les membres de l'ordre se sont précipités sur Harry qui était seulement inconscient. Ils ont déclaré que la guerre n'était pas finie, qu'ils allaient soigner Harry et que les combats recommenceraient d'ici quelques temps. Ils nous ont ordonné de récupérer les blessés mais de laisser les morts car c'était trop dangereux, ils reviendraient les chercher plus tard. Puis ils ont disparu, je voulais les suivre mais je ne connais pas l'emplacement du QG. J'ai décidé de retourner dans le monde moldu, j'ai une maison à Londres qui en ce moment est déserte car j'ai demandé à ma famille de quitter le pays, ils sont partis en Amérique depuis un an. Je ne savais pas comment retrouver les membres de l'ordre alors je suis resté ici où je suis plus en sécurité que du côté sorcier et tous les jours je parcours la ville en espérant rencontrer quelqu'un, c'est comme ça que je vous ai trouvé.

J'étais soulagée d'apprendre qu'Harry avait survécu et vraiment satisfaite de la mort de Nagini, il ne restait plus qu'à tuer Voldemort et la paix reviendrait. Blaise semblait également l'avoir compris mais il me demanda confirmation:

- Le serpent était le dernier, n'est-ce pas? Je lui fis signe que oui. Dans ce cas il ne reste qu'à le tuer lui.

Un même sourire flottait sur nos lèvres.

- De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Dean curieux.

Je regardais autour de nous avant de m'approcher de Dean pour tout lui raconter.

- Je savais qu'il était fou mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là, déclara Dean une fois au courant pour les horcruxes. Au moins maintenant c'est possible de le tuer.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand nous avons quitté le petit café. Dean nous emmena chez lui, c'était beaucoup plus confortable même si l'on voyait bien que la maison était abandonnée depuis un an. Dans le jardin, l'herbe m 'arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux, les fleurs sortaient des plates bandes mélangées aux mauvaises herbes, les thuyas de la haie poussaient dans tous les sens et s'agrippaient à mes cheveux.

A l'intérieur de la maison on voyait bien la précipitation du départ, des jouets abandonnés à la dernière minute, des vêtements que l'on avait préféré ne pas emmener, la vaisselle encore à égoutter, un magasine encore ouvert à la page des mots croisés. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été en contact avec le monde moldu c'est pourquoi j'allumais la télé. Blaise quant à lui découvrait pour la première fois une maison moldue, il paraissait fasciné par tout.

Je zappais les chaînes jusqu'à en trouver une qui passait les infos. Je voulais me rassurer, voir que la bataille n'avait pas eu d'impacte dans le monde, rien d'extraordinaire n'était arrivé. J'étais stupéfaite de voir que ce qui avait complètement chamboulé mon monde n'avait eu aucune répercussion, des centaines de personnes étaient mortes mais c'était comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Le lendemain Drago sorti de l'hôpital, il devait rester encore quelques jours sans bouger et à suivre son traitement et il serait complètement guéri. Malgré sa méfiance du début Drago fut heureux d'avoir le confort de la maison de Dean pour se rétablir, il fut vite mis au courant des derniers événements, vint assez rapidement le sujet de l'ordre.

- Mais comment faire pour rejoindre le QG alors qu'on n'a aucune idée du lieu où il est ? demanda Blaise.

Cette phrase me rappela une discussion que j'avais eu avec Harry quelques mois plus tôt et la solution me vint toute seule.

- Madame Rosemerta ! M'écriais-je.

- Quoi? Fut la réponse des trois autres.

- La solution c'est madame Rosemerta. Elle sait toujours comment joindre l'ordre, nous en avions parlé avec Harry quand nous ne savions pas où loger l'ordre. Nous avions prévenu les membres de l'ordre et les aurors que s'ils voulaient joindre le noyau dur de l'organisation ils devaient laisser un message à madame Rosemerta qui transmettrait.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu t'en souvenir plus tôt? m'accusa Drago.

- Pas grave, au tout cas maintenant nous savons quoi faire c'est le principal, me défendit Dean.

Dès cet instant nous nous sommes mis à réfléchir à une lettre codée mais compréhensible. La lettre finale donnait ceci:

« La fille au patronus de loutre se trouve dans l'autre Londres, elle est accompagnée d'un lion et de deux serpents, l'un neutre et l'autre repenti qui cherchent à rejoindre notre camp. Nous sommes en sécurité pour le moment mais nous aimerions vous rejoindre pour participer à toutes les tâches que vous voudrez nous donner »

Le soir même Dean et moi sommes parti pour les trois balais. Les garçons n'avaient pas voulu que j'y aille seule, Dean s'était alors proposé pour m'accompagner. Durant le chemin nous avons été silencieux car nous étions très attentifs à tous ce qui se passait autour de nous de peur d'être attaqué.

Les trois balais étaient très peu fréquenté ce soir là, nous nous sommes assis dans un coin. Quand Rosemerta arriva pour prendre notre commande elle me reconnu et ne fut donc pas étonnée quand je lui dis:

- Deux bierraubeurres, êtes-vous toujours en contact avec nos amis communs? Parce que moi je les ai perdu, pourriez-vous leur passer un message pour moi s'il vous plait?

- Bien sûr ma grande que tu peux avoir quelques cacahouètes avec, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire et me tendant la main sous la table pour que je lui donne mon mot.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec nos commandes, au passage elle me dit de revenir le lendemain. Dean et moi avons passé un bon moment tous les deux à discuter de nos familles, de ce que nous ferons dans l'avenir, s'il y en a un, et surtout des souvenirs de Poudlard et des Gryffondors. Durant nos années d'études nous n'avions jamais été très proche mais maintenant nous nous raccrochions l'un à l'autre, nous avions besoin que quelqu'un ait vécu la même chose que nous, une personne avec qui nous pouvions en parler et nous rappeler qu'à un moment nous avions été heureux.

Quand nous sommes rentrés chez Dean les choses avaient changé, nous étions plus proches, plus intimes, cette guerre avait noué des liens très forts entre nous. ,Les deux autres nous attendaient avec impatience ainsi ils furent déçus d'apprendre que l'on devait attendre la réponse.

Le lendemain Dean et moi sommes retournés voir Rosemerta, elle vint directement à notre table et nous tendit les cartes de commande, dans la mienne était glissé une lettre ainsi qu'un mot de Rosemerta disant que si je voulais répondre il faudrait que j'écrive dans les toilettes pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je fis signe à Dean de se rapprocher de moi, comme si nous étions des amoureux lors d'un rendez-vous, ainsi nous pouvions lire tous deux la lettre.

« Chère loutre,

Nous sommes heureux d'apprendre que vous êtes toujours parmis nous et accompagné en plus ! Êtes-vous sûre des intentions des serpents? Si vous leur faites confiance alors nous aussi. Malheureusement notre maison est au complet, puisque vous êtes en sécurité restez là où vous êtes. Nous aimerions que vous vous occupiez de quelques relations pour nous, en prévisions d'un grand événement nous aimerions que nos amis Français et Bulgares se joignent à nous, les Roumains, les Égyptiens, les Allemands et les Italiens viendront mais nous n'avons pas pu prévenir la France et la Bulgarie.

Bien à vous, vos amis »

- Alors? C'est bon ils ont répondu? Demanda Drago.

- Oui, nous avons notre premier ordre de mission mais pour être plus efficace nous devons nous séparer. Ils nous demandent d'aller à Beaubâton et Durmstrang pour trouver du soutien, vous deux vous allez à Durmstrang et Hermione et moi on se charge de Beaubâton, déclara Dean.

- Je leur ai dit que nous serions de retour dans une semaine, ajoutais-je.

Nous passâmes encore quelques heures à discuter de notre organisation puis fatigués nous allâmes nous coucher, un long voyage nous attendait.


	7. Chapter 7: voyage, propagande, bataille

Chapitre 7: voyage, propagande, bataille.

Nous fîmes notre voyage en transplanant, petite distance par petite distance. Voyager comme ça est très fatigant mais nous n'avions pas le choix, au ministère Voldemort contrôlait le réseau de cheminée, ainsi que les portoloins et nous ne pouvions pas utiliser les transports moldus car nous n'avions pas d'argent et que c'est trop long et repérable. Nous nous séparâmes en France, Blaise et Drago avaient encore un long trajet à faire. Le soir même Dean et moi sommes allés à l'école pour voir la directrice mme Maxime qui était surprise de notre visite, elle nous accueillit avec gentillesse, nous prépara une chambre et le soir même nous mangions à la table des professeurs ce qui nous rendis plutôt mal à l'aise et les élèves très curieux.

Nous n'avons pu parler avec mme Maxime du pourquoi de notre visite que le lendemain après-midi. Elle ne fut pas vraiment étonnée de notre demande, dès qu'elle nous avait vu elle s'en était douté. Elle nous déclara qu'elle en parlerait à ses collègues et qu'elle nous donnerait leurs réponses d'ici deux jours mais en ce qui la concernait elle viendrait se battre à nos côtés. Elle consenti à ce que nous en parlions aux élèves mais seulement les plus âgés et déclara que dès le lendemain elle irait voir le ministre de la magie français pour voir s'il accepterait d'envoyer des aurors et des combattants.

Dean et moi ne savions pas comment aborder les étudiants, on ne pouvait pas aller vers eux en leur disant « Salut, ça vous dit de venir vous battre en Angleterre contre un mage noir qui a pris le pouvoir? Ok vous risquez de mourir mais nous aimerions beaucoup que vous participiez ». A la place nous sommes allés dans le parc, contrairement à celui de Poudlard il n'y avait pas de lac mais un magnifique jardin fleuri avec des allées ainsi qu'une prairie dans laquelle galopaient les chevaux que nous avions vu lors du tournoi des trois sorciers quelques années plus tôt.

Assis dans un coin nous discutions, c'est à ce moment que des étudiants d'environ notre âge sont venus nous parler par curiosité. Ils n'étaient que vaguement au courant de notre situation, ils savaient pour Voldemort mais ils ignoraient qu'il avait pris le pouvoir et donc qu'il risquait de s'en prendre à eux après. Un bon nombre d'entre eux voulaient combattre, certains avaient même décidé d'en parler à leurs familles et amis pour essayer de rameuter le plus de personnes possible. Nous avons passé les trois jours suivant en compagnie de ces jeunes, mme Maxime nous avait rendu les réponses des autres professeurs qui acceptaient de venir, quant au ministre il avait décidé d'envoyer des aurors. Il fut convenu avec mme Maxime que lorsque le combat débuterait je lui enverrai mon patronus puis Dean et moi reprîmes le chemin du retour.

A notre arrivée Drago et Baise étaient déjà revenus.

- Enfin de retour ! Nous accueillit Drago.

- Heureux de te revoir aussi Drago et oui je vais bien merci de demander. Nous avions dit une semaine environ, nous avons mis moins de temps que ça, déclara calmement Dean.

- Et comment ça c'est passé? Demanda Blaise.

- Mais très bien cher ami, lui répondit Dean. Les professeurs viendront, certains élèves également, accompagnés de leurs familles et le ministre nous "prête" ses aurors. Et vous?

- Nous ne sommes restés que deux jours, l'accueil a été glacial, expliqua Drago. Soit ils sont pour la magie noire soit ils ont trop peur pour se battre.

- Dommage, compatis-je. Mais notre mission n'est pas un échec pour autant puisque nous aurons du soutien quand même.

Après cette courte discussion je rédigeais le bilan de notre mission pour l'ordre, que Blaise alla donner à Rosemerta. Deux jours plus tard nous recevions un nouvel ordre de mission : la propagande. La maison de Dean est devenue comme un véritable centre d'impression. Sur nos tracts nous écrivions qu'Harry était toujours vivant, que la lutte continuait, qu'on avait besoin de tout le monde pour battre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, en insistant sur le fait que si personne ne faisait rien alors ils allaient voter des lois contre les né-moldus, les sang-mêlés, les hybrides etc et que la vie deviendrait impossible.

Au début nous placardions ces affiches sur les murs des villages sorciers et devant le ministère durant la nuit puis nous en avons mis sur le seuil des portes des maisons sorcières.

- Je ne sais pas si nous rallions vraiment des gens à notre cause, déclara Drago, mais au tout cas ça énerve les mangemorts !

- Même si les gens ne s'engagent pas au moins ils savent qu'Harry est vivant et que nous continuons à nous battre, ajoutais-je.

- On fait un super boulot ! Nous félicita Dean.

- J'aimerai faire plus, déclara Blaise, mais je ne sais pas comment on pourrait agir. On ne peut même pas les attaquer puisqu'on ne sait pas où ils sont.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le jour où l'ordre décidera qu'il est temps de mettre fin à cette guerre nous serons présents et tu pourras tuer autant de mangemorts que tu voudras, lui répondis-je.

Blaise eut l'occasion de se battre plus tôt que prévu, en effet un jour où nous étions tous parti pour notre tournée de distribution de prospectus, nous nous sommes fait attaquer par cinq mangemorts. Voldemort devait vraiment en avoir marre de notre propagande, ils ne portaient pas leurs masques ainsi nous avons pu voir la surprise se peindre sur le visage de Lucius Malefoy à la vue de son fils. Bien vite la haine et le dégoût remplacèrent la surprise et le combat commença.

Nott et McNair s'en prirent directement à moi, les sorts pleuvaient sur moi à une vitesse folle. Je les esquivais, au fur et à mesure je me rapprochais d'un angle de maison qui me donnerait une protection ainsi je pus passer à l'attaque. Au début je ne lançais que des sorts de paralysie puis je suis passée aux sorts mortels, après tout on était en guerre et eux ne se gênaient pas pour en lancer. Nott en reçut un en pleine poitrine et s'effondra.

Il ne me restait plus que McNair, Blaise en ayant fini avec son agresseur il vint m'aider, je quittais ma cachette pour me rapprocher de mon adversaire. Maintenant les rôles étaient inversés, c'était lui qui devait éviter les sorts de deux adversaires et non moi. Il se pris deux avada kedavra. Blaise et moi nous sommes retournés pour voir où en était nos amis, Dean s'était débarrassé de son mangemort et prêtait main forte à Drago face à Lucius. Avant même que nous n'intervenions Lucius était mort et Dean tombait à terre.

Je couru jusqu'à lui, un instant je crue qu'il avait été terrassé par un sort mortel mais il respirait encore. En m'agenouillant près de lui je vis qu'il avait deux larges balafres, une sur le bras droit, l'autre sur son torse, certainement un sectum sempra. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais l'impression de revivre la mort de Ron; j'étais paniquée, heureusement Blaise pris les choses en mains après avoir vérifié comment allait Drago, il alla frapper aux portes pour trouver de l'aide.

Les gens finissaient même par sortir d'eux même des maisons, ils avaient assisté au combat derrière leurs fenêtres et maintenant ils voulaient voir les mangemorts, nous féliciter. Je ne voyais rien de ce qui se passait autour de moi, toute mon attention était tournée vers Dean, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer. A un moment quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule et me dit qu'il était médicomage. Après quelques sorts et une potion Dean était sauvé, il rouvrait les yeux et je lui sautais au cou de soulagement. J'avais tellement eu peur de le perdre.

...

Le septième et avant dernier chapitre se termine, je posterai le dernier chapitre avant la fin de la semaine, surement d'ici trois-quatre jours. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis il m'intéresse. a bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8: la bataille finale

Chapitre 8 : la bataille finale.

Dean resta faible une semaine environ, je ne le quittais presque pas, nous passions beaucoup de temps à discuter de Poudlard, nos amis, nos familles mais nous ne parlions presque jamais du futur car nous n'étions pas sûr d'en avoir un ni de la guerre car nous voulions oublier que nous en vivions une. Nous passions d'agréables moments ensemble, parfois Blaise et Drago restaient avec nous et j'avais l'impression que nous n'étions qu'une bande d'amis comme si la guerre n'existait pas et que seule l'amitié nous avait rapproché. Mais bien vite je revenais sur terre.

Trois mois après la première bataille l'ordre trouva la cachette du Lord noir. C'était un château de la famille Lestrange, dans la campagne pour ne pas être dérangé et plein de protections pour ne pas être attaqué. Mais grâce aux Aurors les pièges furent vite désactivés et nous avons pu attaquer. Nous avions reçu un patronus pour nous prévenir du lieu et de la date, je me dépêchais d'en envoyer un en France pour prévenir nos amis.

Quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux l'affrontement avait déjà commencé. Nous nous sommes regardé tous les quatre une dernière fois, espérant que nous serions toujours en vie à la fin de la guerre, puis nous nous sommes jetés dans la mêlée. Tout se passait tellement vite qu'il ne me reste que des souvenirs flous, les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, des gens s'écroulaient morts ou blessés. Je m'efforçais de ne pas regarder les corps au sol, j'étais sûre que j'y verrais des connaissances et je ne voulais pas craquer comme avec Ron, je devais me battre jusqu'au bout.

A un moment un sort de paralysie me toucha, j'étais figée debout au milieu d'un combat sans pouvoir me défendre, je voyais les sorts passer, je pouvais seulement espérer qu'aucun ne me touche. Alors qu'un sort peut-être mortel allait me toucher je sentis quelque chose me percuter et je m'écroulais au sol, un corps au dessus du mien. Quand la personne se releva je vis qu'il s'agissait de Ginny, elle me libéra de ma paralysie et se jeta à mon cou en me disant à quel point elle était heureuse de me revoir et que je lui avais manqué. Nous n'avons pas pu nous attarder sur nos retrouvailles, nous en reparlerions plus tard si nous étions encore vivantes.

En me relevant je vis Neville en prise avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette dernière riait comme une démente en lançant des sorts à Neville et pour le déstabiliser elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de la façon dont elle avait torturé ses parents à coup de doloris. Elle se moquait de lui en lui disant qu'il était trop faible pour lancer un avada kedavra, qu'il fallait vraiment vouloir la mort de son adversaire pour qu'il y succombe. Aussi fut-elle un court instant surprise avant de s'effondrer touchée par le sort mortel.

Pendant que j'étais attaquée par un mangemort de près de deux mètres Rémus Lupin faisait face à Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou. Le combat commença à la baguette mais bien vite Greyback se rapprocha trop et cela devint un corps à corps. Greyback tentait de mordre Rémus et de l'étrangler en même temps, ce dernier repoussait son agresseur d'une main et fouillait une de ses poches de l'autre. Il en sorti un couteau avec lequel il assena un coup dans le torse de son adversaire, puis un deuxième, Greyback s'écroula sur lui. Rémus laissa tomber le corps et se trouva un autre adversaire.

Dean venait de tuer un mangemort lorsque quelqu'un attrapa sa jambe pour attirer son attention, en baissant les yeux il vit qu'il s'agissait de George Weasley. Dean vit tout de suite qu'il était blessé à la jambe, il aida George à se relever, d'un côté il retenait le blessé, de l'autre il tenait sa baguette. C'est ainsi qu'ils avancèrent et gagnèrent l'endroit où les médicomages s'étaient installés. Ces derniers expliquèrent à Dean que de nombreuses personnes étaient blessées mais ne pouvaient pas rejoindre le lieu où ils pouvaient être soignés, ils mourraient certainement faute de soins. En entendant cela Dean décida d'arrêter de se battre, à la place il transporterait les blessés en lieu sûr.

Drago quant à lui avait plus de difficultés, en effet les mangemorts le prenaient pour cible à cause de sa trahison mais les membres de l'ordre également car ils pensaient avoir affaire à un adversaire. Drago devait alors paralyser les membres de l'ordre, une fois fait, ce qui était assez difficile, il s'approchait du paralysé et lui glissait à l'oreille qu'il était un allié avant de lever le sort et de repartir combattre. A d'autres moments les membres de l'ordre allaient l'attaquer mais ils le voyaient tuer un mangemort alors ils le regardaient quelques secondes avec étonnement avant de chercher un autre adversaire. Drago devait faire preuve de vigilance constante comme aurait dit Folœil.

A un moment Blaise aperçut un ancien camarade de classe, Théodore Nott. Contrairement à lui Théodore était devenu mangemort comme le voulait son père. Blaise espérait ne pas devoir se battre contre lui, il ne pourrait jamais l'attaquer. C'est également ce qu'il se dit quelques minutes plus tard quand il se retrouva en face de son père. Mais ce dernier n'hésita pas, peu lui importait que ce soit son fils, pour lui il était source de honte car il n'avait pas voulu le rejoindre dans les rangs des mangemorts. L'hésitation de Blaise disparue lorsque son père l'attaqua mais il ne fit que le paralyser, il ne pouvait pas tuer son propre père, il n'en aurait jamais la force. Soit son père mourait de la main d'un autre soit il serait arrêté et jugé.

Les membres de l'ordre avaient l'avantage, les mangemorts bien que d'excellents sorciers étaient surpassés en nombre, et Harry trouva enfin le lieu où était Voldemort. Comme lors de sa quatrième année dès qu'ils s'attaquèrent les deux baguettes entrèrent en contact et un champ de force se créa autour d'eux. Le sort d'Harry fini par prendre le dessus et la baguette de Voldemort vola à plus de cinq mètres de son propriétaire. D'un simple avada kedavra le monde sorcier fut débarrassé de la plus grande menace qu'il n'est jamais connu et Harry pensa: « C'est tout? C'est si simple que ça? Alors pourquoi il fallait absolument que ce soit moi qui le fasse? N'importe qui pouvait le faire une fois les horcruxes détruits. » Après cet exploit le survivant alla à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le champ de bataille, avec un sonorus il annonça que Voldemort était mort.

Après cette révélation le combat cessa bien vite, la plupart des mangemorts ayant transplané. Les aurors arrêtèrent ceux qui étaient blessés ou n'avaient pas transplané à temps, des applaudissements et des cris retentirent lorsque Harry apparu à la porte du château. Et moi dans la foule je cherchais mes amis. Je vis Neville tout sourire applaudissant Harry, Blaise dans un coin regardait son père se faire arrêter, Luna comme toujours semblait dans un autre monde, Molly et Arthur Weasley s'embrassaient, Drago se faisait arrêter par deux aurors. Je louais des coudes pour les rattraper.

- Pourquoi l'arrêtez-vous messieurs? Demandais-je aux aurors.

- C'est un mangemort mademoiselle, me répondit l'un des deux.

- Tu ne leur as pas expliqué Drago?

- Bien sûr que si mais ils ne veulent pas me croire, déclara amèrement Drago.

- Messieurs, il ne fait plus parti des mangemorts. Il a la marque car son père l'y a obligé mais dès la bataille de Poudlard il a rejoint notre camp. Je peux en témoigner puisqu'il m'a sauvé la vie et qu'ensuite il est resté avec moi.

Les deux aurors s'entre regardèrent et finirent par le libérer. Après cela je décidais de me rendre à l'infirmerie improvisée pour retrouver d'autres amis. En entrant dans la tente je vis deux têtes rousses bien connues: George et Ginny, je me précipitais à leur chevet. En discutant avec eux je fouillais toujours la pièce du regard en espérant trouver Dean. Je fus soulagée de le voir avec un blessé qu'il venait juste de poser à côté d'un médicomage. Lui aussi cherchait quelqu'un avec angoisse. Il parut apaisé lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, avec un sourire il s'approcha puis me pris dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser.

J'étais surprise mais heureuse car sans le savoir j'attendais ça avec impatience, je lui rendis son baiser sous le regard étonné de ma meilleure amie Ginny. Quand notre baiser cessa elle me lança un regard qui voulait dire « je crois que tu as plein de choses à me dire, ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir y échapper, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais tu vas cracher le morceau ! »

Épilogue.

Durant les mois qui suivirent la guerre de nombreux mangemorts furent arrêtés et condamnés. Les procès se passaient sous véritaserum ainsi rien n'était caché et chacun recevait la peine qu'il méritait. Les plus jeunes, les enfants de mangemorts que leurs parents avaient obligé à rejoindre les rangs du mage noir recevaient une peine plus légère, entre un et cinq ans à Azkaban selon la gravité des crimes commis. Les mangemorts adultes recevaient des peines allant de trente ans à Azkaban au baiser du détraqueur. Drago aussi du avoir un procès car peu de gens voulaient nous croire. Sous véritaserum il confirma nos dires et fut relâché.

Le monde sorcier mis du temps à se remettre de la guerre, des morts, de la destruction mais petit à petit tout se reconstruisait et les gens passaient à autre chose. Harry reçut une médaille du mérite comme de nombreux membres de l'ordre tels que Neville, Rémus, les Weasley, McGonagall, Rogue et nous quatre entre autres. McGonagall devint la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Rogue repris son poste de professeur de potions, après quelques années d'études Neville remplaça madame Chourave et parmis les élèves l'entente entre les maisons devint plus forte comme l'aurait souhaité Dumbledore. En effet, la guerre avait rapproché tout le monde, maintenant peu importait la maison à laquelle vous aviez appartenu.

Le mariage d'Harry et Ginny fut très médiatisé et Harry était très embarrassé de toute l'attention qu'on lui portait, comme les paparazzis le suivaient partout il décida de se retirer dans un manoir bien protégé en campagne moldue. Dean et moi nous sommes mis en couple et nous sommes restés très proche de Blaise et Drago, ce qu'Harry eut du mal à accepter au début mais finit par si faire et ne se battait presque plus avec Drago cependant ces deux là n'ont jamais arrêté de se lancer des piques.

_**FIN.**_

Voilà c'est enfin la fin de la fiction la plus longue que j'ai écrite pour l'instant, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, merci à ceux qui m'ont suivit tout au long de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, si vous avez aimé ou pas, si vous auriez écrit différemment, si vous auriez aimé qu'il se passe quelque chose que je n'ai pas écrit etc, je veux tout savoir :-) chaque critique peut me faire progresser dans ma façon d'écrire alors je suis preneuse ^^.

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub: si vous avez aimé peut-être que vous trouverez votre bonheur (ou au moins juste de quoi passer le temps) sur mon profile. Bonne lecture.


End file.
